Conventionally, there is proposed an information processing apparatus capable of using an attachable/detachable electronic paper as a display device. According to the information processing apparatus, it is possible to switch between a plurality of electronic papers, and a displayed screen continues to be displayed on each electronic paper even after it is detached from the information processing apparatus. Also, text or the like can be directly written on the electronic paper using a pen tablet or the like.
However, in the case of attaching/detaching a plurality of electronic papers, when attaching an electronic paper, which was detached, again to an information processing apparatus, if another electronic paper was attached in the meantime and a work was performed, the processing status of the attached electronic paper may become hard to grasp. In this case, a screen displayed on the electronic paper and a screen which is recognized as being worked on at the information processing apparatus are not consistent with each other, and a process is possibly disrupted.